


I'll Care For You Always

by QueenP24



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Eventual reveal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oblivio - Freeform, Puberty, Spoilers from S03E07, first fic, maybe dont count on that lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-08-05
Updated: 2006-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenP24/pseuds/QueenP24
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir's dynamic has changed ever since their kiss just as Adrien has become more curious of his clumsy classmate.





	I'll Care For You Always

**Author's Note:**

> *first work*  
> This is my first ever fanfic! Wanted to write since literally 2015 but didn't have the balls :/ lmao but hope you enjoyyy!  
> (tags will probably change and possible rating too)  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -

mondays.

Marinette and mondays.

Imagine oreos and peanut butter - same thing.

Now mind you Marinette had gone to bed early the previous night but it was her thoughts that were causing this insomnia.

That kiss.

Good or bad?

Marinette still didn't know however one thing was made very clear to her by Tikki, "If you fell in love with him with out your memories then surely it can happen again." and whilst Marinette didn't want to admit it, she knew that it was true. Confused, she rolled out of bed and got ready for the day.

As she trudged up the school steps Alya called out to her, "Hey girl!"

Marinette turned around and Alya winced, "Woah those eye bags, you need some concealer."

"Mhmm", she replied too tired to come up with a coherent reply.

Alya practically dragged her up the stairs to homeroom and their first lesson with Miss Bustier.

Luckily for their whole class they'd stayed together since they entered collége, since Alya and Adrien had joined their class, and now through to the end of lycée. The dynamics of their class were stronger than ever. Even Chloe had managed to somewhat redeem herself by completely withdrawing herself from bullying (at least in her class). Throughout this time Marinette had even begun a blossoming friendship with Adrien and whilst he'll always hold a piece of her heart it was an honour for her to be one of his friends.

Over, the years she'd managed to moderately tame her stammer - it only came through after a new modelling ad was released which was starting become more frequent. One thing was for sure God had blessed all of them in the puberty sector.

Adrien's previously scrawny, baby-faced looks had changed into a muscly, chiselled man. He was at least two heads taller than Marinette which meant that each time they had a conversation she ensured that they were at least a foot apart or else him towering over her in such a manner would leave Marinette unconscious at his feet.

Like now, as he had bumped into her on their way into class, colour bloomed in her cheeks but she managed to scurry off to her seat not without mumbling something about her stupidity under her breath.

Adrien's face contorted into a frown as he sighed. Although their friendship had developed, making him realise that Marinette had never hated him, he was yet to find out why she still got so flustered around him.

"Alright class," begun Miss Bustier, "as it's coming towards the end of the year I decided for the next few lessons you will all take part in a big class project!" Half the class groaned whilst the others sat patiently, intrigued.

"As it is next year you will all have your 'le bac' this will be your last summer together without exams, considering this I decided a class project would be good for you all," after she had stated this, the whole class now had thoughtful faces. They knew what she was saying was true.

"So for your project, each of you will choose a sector of French culture, past and present, to research into and then you will all come together to create a massive display board in the hallway"

Each of them immediately knew what they wanted to delve their minds into and they all promptly rushed to the front.

Except Marinette.

Oh of course she knew what she wanted to do, but it was more the fact that she would be working together with her everlasting crush

I mean, they'd worked together before but Marinette constantly turning into a blubbering mess did not help in any of these situations.

But she was determined.

Determined to overcome this reoccurring problem because there was only so long left of their school life

She skipped down the steps, scribbled her name down for French fashion, turned to Adrien and said with a confident smile,

"I look forward to working together with you!"

He blinked at her in disbelief, Nino raised an eyebrow in confusion and Alya gaped.

This was going to be interesting...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As they walked out of class, Marinette simply whistled, nonchantly, as if nothing was out of the ordinary and Alya just stared at the back of her head

"Girl."

Marinette swivelled around, "Mhmm?"

"Wh-What? I mean..What the? GIRL!"

"What do you mean Al?" Marinette just giggled nervously.

"You said a coherent sentence to Adrien. No stutter. Nothing. What in the world happened?!"

"I just decided that...well we only have so long left together, I doubt we'll all go to the same university. So if I want us to at least be close friends I have to do something about it Alya"

Alya paused for a moment, "You're right and I'm so proud of you!", she pulled Marinette into a tight hug then they walked off to biology with Miss Mendeliev

Adrien however was completely and utterly baffled

"What was that?" He exclaimed as they tried to catch up to the girls

"No clue bro, no clue" Nino shook his had as they jogged up towards them.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lunch finally rolled around. Alya as smart

**Author's Note:**

> If people actually like this chapter then I will continue this story but after writing this I'm realising how laborious it can be; but it will all be worth it for the enjoyment of others.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Queen P~
> 
> P.S. sorry about the first upload I messed up, longer chapters soon come.


End file.
